1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing of a magnetic substance for use in a magnetic recording medium, particularly for use in a magnetic recording medium enabling high density recording, such as video tapes, computer tapes, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventionally known magnetic recording medium has been prepared by first kneading a ferromagnetic fine powder, an organic binder, a pigment-dispersing agent, a surface active agent to impart antistatic characteristics, an aging inhibitor and a lubricant, together with an organic solvent, and then applying the prepared magnetic coating mixture to a plastic base or similar suitable support followed by drying. With the thus obtained high density recording tapes, in particular video tapes and computer tapes, drop-out due to delamination of the magnetizable surface has often occurred. This results in serious difficulties.